The Miko and Her Weapon
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Kagome is immortal now and she has gone through the last five hundred years mostly alone. Who would have figured that meeting a strange creature would lead her to her future? And who would have believed that the son of Death himself, was her soul-mate? She certainty hadn't. But alas, that was how it happened. -A/N: Strong Kagome.-


**A/N: Hello people!**

**Check out my other Kagome crossovers!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Soul Eater.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

The centuries had passed quickly. After the battle with Naraku, the jewel had been wished upon and had vanished. The events following explained that it never disappeared. It had just returned to Kagome's body.

Kagome couldn't return to her time. She had to remain in the Feudal Era, for the rest of her life. The problem, was that after ten years, she and her friends began to see something off about her. Ten more years passed before they finally understood what was wrong. She wasn't aging, at all.

Within thirty years, Sango and Miroku had passed on, followed by little Rin and Kohaku, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo to watch their descendants. Sesshomaru came around every once in awhile, to get to know Rin's children and grandchildren. No longer was he considered an enemy, but an ally.

He had even taken the news of Kagome's unaging body with the same stoic look, and a, "Hn."

A hundred years later, Shippo was much older, and Inuyasha was mated to Shiori, the little half demon bat girl they had saved years previously. Sesshomaru had mated, surprisingly with a half demon as well. She was close in appearance to Inuyasha, which made Kagome question Sesshomaru's preferences. Then again, it could have to do with keeping the looks in the family. White hair and gold eyes, that seemed to run Inuyasha's family.

Another hundred years, went by. Kagome was the only one of her friends that was still single, and a virgin. Shippo had mated to Souten, younger sister to the Thunder Brothers, and had three children already. Her little boy was a grownup!

Sesshomaru, seemed to cool off throughout the years, and even considered she and Inuyasha friends. He offered to introduce her to many of his court members, to lend her aid in the romance department. She politely declined.

It was the early nineteen hundreds when Kagome decided to go and travel Japan. She was on the road for thirty years, before returning to Sesshomaru's castle. The year was 1945, and Kagome had rushed to get to get to her friends, knowing what was to come. It had taken four months to get home.

Late July of 1945, Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's study. She proceeded to tell him that with her knowledge of the future, she knew about what was going to happen within the next ten days. During this day, demons were in hiding, because humans were overpopulating quickly. Sesshomaru was still the Lord of the Western Lands. Actually, he was the Alpha of all demons, thus making him the Supreme Lord, if you will.

Kagome explained what an atomic bomb was, and how two of them were going to be dropped within the next few days. Sesshomaru argued that he should kill the humans and prevent the problem, but Kagome told him that it was literally history in the making and it had to be done. True, a lot of people would die, but that's what happened and they can't change what is to come to pass.

Sesshomaru, gathered all of his servants in Japan together in his stronghold, and with his powers and Kagome's, they were able to put up a barrier to protect everyone.

After the bombing, it took years for life to return to normal.

By the year 2000, Japan was a flourishing country. Holding a good name in the world.

Kagome was excited to be so close to her own time. Where she could see her mother again. She only looked a two years older than she was when she last saw her family. Living forever wasn't so bad.

During the remaining fourteen years, Kagome went on the road again. Through her travels, she found herself in America. With Sesshomaru's power reached all over the world, many knew not to mess with her.

On her journey, she was caught in a storm, and was forced to seek shelter in a cave. The cave, even though was thigh deep and full of water, was better than facing half of the elements on her own. So, she trudged through the water, further in the cave to find a dry spot of land.

The further she went, she started to feel this odd pulse. It was getting stronger the closer she got.

Ahead of her, there was a large clump of earth, surrounded by water. Embedded in the earth was a sword. A very shiny and expensive looking double edged sword. As she neared it, she realized that that was what the pulse was coming from.

The sword had a soul! Like Inuyasha's fathers sword Sounga.

_How can it be alive?_

She poked and prodded it, watching as it sparkled in the light. Where the light was coming from, she had no idea. Finally, she leaned forward and grasped the hilt of the sword, pulling it from the ground.

A bright light erupted from the sword, knocking her away.

"I am the Legendary Holy Sword! And together, we shall conquer many foes, and garner riches and glory!"

Kagome's eyes widened comically at the creature before her. The thing made Jaken look good.

It was white, with an equally white cane, and extra large top hat. It's clothes, looked to be from the twelfth century, which were equally as white as the being itself. It looked to have the feet of a rabbit, and the arms of a penguin. A long nose that pointed upward made it look like a snob. Kagome had to stifle a giggle.

She gaped at it, as it twirled its cane.

"Now, who has called upon me?" It said, somehow, without a mouth.

_Must possess a telepathic ability._

Kagome stood, garnering the things attention.

"Oh! A young woman! I have yet to be mastered by a woman. Nevertheless, if you put your mind to it, you can do it!" He said, twirling the cane more.

She moved closer to it and sat a few feet away, "Who are you?" She switched to English. The thing probably didn't know Japanese anyway.

It was in her lap before she could react.

"Well, I am the Holy Sword Excalibur! Please please, no autographs, " he said crossing his legs.

"Excalibur? The sword in the stone? As in, King Arthur's sword? That Excalibur?" She asked doubtfully.

"Mm. Correct. Now, if you wish to be my meister, there is a list one thousand provisions you must fulfill." he nodded.

"Meister? What's a Meister?"

The cane connected with the crown of her head, with a loud thwack!

"Fool! Know you nothing of weapons and meisters?" It questioned, standing up from her lap.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm Japanese. I've never heard of the term meister. I can use weapons, but I think you are talking about a different type of weapon, compared to what I'm used to."

Excalibur stared at her for a moment. "If you know not who and what I am, then why did you seek me out?"

"I was getting away from the horrible storm outside. I could feel something in this cave and I had to check it out. It turns out, the weird pulsing energy I felt was you."

"Hm. What are you? Normal people can't usually pull me out of the ground. Only those with some sort of power, be it spiritual or physical," he tapped his non existant chin.

Kagome stared. She wondered if she should tell him who she was. He had a very pure soul. No evil whatsoever. She squared her shoulders, deciding that it was okay.

"Well, I'm a-"

"No no no. Don't tell me. I shall guess." He waved an arm and began to circle her.

"A pure aura, heavenly scent, shining innocence,and a large soul. YOU ARE A PRIESTESS!" he announced loudly into the cavern.

Kagome nodded silently. Excalibur was a very loud person. Loud enough to quite possibly, blow her ear drums. "Yes I am."

"That's perfect! I think you might just be the last priestess left! A partnership between us, would be most profitable! How about this? I can lower the list of provisions to five hundred, so long as you take part in my five hour storytelling party. That is the most important of all provisions! I shall choose the 500 of the 1000, that I want you to perform and inform you," he stated twirling the cane again.

Kagome sighed, "I don't really need a fancy weapon."

"Fool! A union between two holy beings such as us, would shake the very earth! I am the most powerful weapon in the universe. My full power hasn't been touched since King Arthur himself." Excalibur explained. "My legend dates back to the twelfth century you know."

"But what would we do?" Kagome asked, trying to understand.

Excalibur sighed, "Fool! Obviously, you have much to learn. Sit."

"I am sitting." she frowned.

"Fool!"

Kagome yawned, he was a slightly boring individual. Nothing she hasn't really seen before.

The cane once again, met her face. "Pay attention! You being a priestess, must know of demons, and witches and such. Correct?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now, there also beings called kishin eggs, or evil human souls. These are beings that consume too many pure human souls. Once they consume a certain amount, they become a kishin. Kishin's are demons that have power equal to that of Lord Death, himself. They also have a madness wavelength that can spread throughout the world, driving everyone into insanity. There has only been one kishin created so we don't know if it can be anyone who can become a kishin, or a specific type of person. The current kishin, Asura, was a fragment of Lord Death himself, and went crazy. It could be that only those like him can become kishin, but no one wants to test that theory." Excalibur sat down with a sigh.

"Lord Death, the Grim Reaper, fought Asura 800 years ago, and sealed him. The only way to keep him sealed, is to remain within the area, so, he built a school, to teach people with the power to do so, to become meisters and weapons. The school resides over the sealed kishin, and Lord Death cannot leave the city, Death City, or else the Kishin will awaken. The meisters are weapon masters, will good soul wavelengths. They are trained to collect 99 evil souls, and one witch soul that will turn their weapon into a Death Scythe. Death Scythes are then used by Lord Death himself. Since he can't leave Death City, the existence of Meisters and Weapons, is extremely helpful, considering the are only a few Death Scythes in the world." Excalibur finished. "So you see? There is much more than you previously thought. Our partnership, can aid in the removal of kishin eggs, and thereby assist the god of death himself."

Kagome wanted to faint. She had a feeling that she was going to be dragged into another situation. One that she wasn't originally a part of. But because she was given too much information, she'd be a main assistant in the ending of it all. Great.

"Okay, I can understand where you're coming from. What are your provisions?" She asked with trepidation.

"That, my dear girl, is my favorite subject! I shall tell you, once you grace me with your name!" Excalibur announced to the cave.

"It's Kagome Higurashi," she told him.

Kagome sat there for hours as Excalibur drew up the list of provisions he wanted her to fulfill. As she reviewed them, she found herself shaking her head at the ridiculousness of some of them.

"Number 679: You must always place a dehumidifier in your room," she mumbled to herself, and couldn't help but think, _why_?

Excalibur filled the rest of the day with chatter about himself, and Kagome counted at least six times where he mentioned his legend dating back to the twelfth century. He was a very repetitive being, that was for sure. Never bored either.

"Come! The storm has died down, and we must take our leave!" Excalibur said, jumping onto her back. "Let's go!"

**A/N: Hello. I wrote this a year ago and just decided to post it.**

**How was the first chapter?**

**Please let me know. If it is well received, I'll continue it.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
